A Second Beginning
by Queen-of-the-Merry-Men
Summary: After Regina reaches the end of her story, she reunites with a familiar face and reminisces on all the things in her past and another chance at their future.


Her final breath was a peaceful one, taken from the comfort of her bed, in the presence of those she loved, who loved her. She'd known her moment was coming, had felt in her bones as she grew weaker with every passing day. Still, she couldn't find it in her to feel sad about it. She'd lived an epic life. One filled with love and tragedy, redemption and adventures, rage and forgiveness. She lived more in her one life than many people lived in ten. There wasn't one moment she would take back, one step she would rethink. She'd lived her tale as it was meant to be.

She'd seen it through to the end.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was dark at first. Pitch black, empty. She could see nothing through the darkness, feel nothing, yet she knew that it swarmed, lapping at her as if it was alive. Perhaps it was.

At first she'd felt scared, alone, lost. She trembled, thinking that this was it. This was her eternity, alone in the darkness, numb to all beyond it. Then she breathed. She sucked in a mighty breath, one that shook her soul, rattled her bones. She breathed in her sins, her mistakes, her victories and triumphs, her life. She took it all inside her, and when she exhaled she was right where she was meant to be.

Flames flickered before her, their warmth caressing her face just as they did all those years ago. A smile stretched across her face as she ran her hands over the cracks in the wooden bench she sat on. It creaked beneath her weight as she twisted around, hearing the gentle thud of footsteps behind her back.

She turned to see his face, the one thing she knew she'd see when she reached the other side.

Just as before, on that night decades ago when she'd been at her lowest , he appeared before her untouched by time, unweathered by change. His blue eyes still danced with mischief, the crows feet around them wrinkling as an easy smile pulled on his lips when he regarded her.

"Robin…"

She breathes his name like a prayer of gratitude, warmth spreading through her at the sound of it rolling off her lips. It's been so long since she's been able to say it without grief, without longing, with the sight of him standing right in front of her.

Reaching out he cups her cheek against his palm, allowing her to melt at his touch, placing her her hand atop his.

"You kept me waiting for quite a while, m'lady."

She smiles up at him, feeling her heart flutter with unbridled joy. "I'm sorry."

He shakes his head. "Don't apologize, Regina. You're right on time."

Letting out a happy breath, he sinks into the seat across from her. Automatically, their hands meet in the middle, holding onto each other for dear life, fitting perfectly in each other's palms. For a moment they stay silent, relishing each other's touch, a sensation they'd gone without for far too long. Robin studied her from where he sat. Though he looked just as young and unblemished as the day he died, she knew the same could not be said for her. Her raven hair had transformed into pepper gray, it no longer fell against her face in sleek strands but in tight ringlet pulled back into a bun. Her eyes, though just as deep and expressive as ever, were bordered by wrinkles, same as her lips - evidence of years of emotions played across her face. What he must think of her now.

"You look beautiful," he whispers.

Instantly, a scoff comes from the back of her throat as she bows her head, embarrassed. "Not as beautiful as I used to be."

"Even more so," he softly replies, squeezing her hand to show how much he believed his own words.

She huffs but continues to blush from the flattery. Her eyes grow soft as she takes another deep breath, searching his face. "I never did get the chance to thank you. You know, for coming to me when I needed you to."

Robin nods, acceptingly. "How is your boy?" he softly asks.

"He's good," she says, another smile spreading across her face. "Both of them are, actually."

Still glowing, she tells him all the tales she has of Henry, of how much he'd grown since he last saw him. He was about to become a father-in-law in her final days. She'd managed to hang on long enough to see Lucy walk down the aisle. Her son had been so full of pride that day, but it was unsurprising. He was full of pride every day when it came to her granddaughter. Lucy had grown into a magnificent force of a woman, a true hero. And though she knew it had everything to do with her son and his wife, Henry would never cease to assure her that it was all down to her and the example she'd set with her life.

She told him of Ryan, the son she'd acquired from the Wish Realm. His path hadn't been as simple as Henry's. He'd learn of his origins and it had left him conflicted for quite a while. It had taken some time but Regina - with the help of the rest of her family - had been able to convince him that though his past and memories were not as real as he'd thought them to be, his future could be. She'd chosen to cast a curse in order for the chance to reinvent herself but her second son had no need to try so hard. Just as the one before him, he'd chosen to leave her on his eighteenth birthday, this time to explore the land without magic, one free from the trickery that had lead to his existence. A choice that was hard for her to accept at first but one that she saw was best. He took on a new name before he left. No longer King Henry of Misthaven but simply Ryan Mills, a man free to write his own story.

"So what does he do now?" asked Robin, curiously.

"He travels, mostly," she answered. "He always sent letters from here or there, whenever he couldn't make it home." Her eyes drop to the table. "I always feared that after what he learned he was too afraid to put down roots anywhere. Maybe now that I'm gone he'll finally be brave enough to try."

Robin nodded, understandingly. "He will be. Death has a funny way of making you feel like you missed out, like you wasted time."

She tilted her head at him, knowing that he's thinking of all he's missed, all the moments his death stole from him. "They never stopped missing you, you know," she whispers, referring to his children. "They always wished you were there, at every moment."

He can't stop the sorrowful chuckle that escapes him. "Even my girl?"

Regina nods, tearfully. "I think she misses you more than anyone, if that's possible."

It's the truth. As the one person who only knew him through his absence, Robin, his daughter, yearned for him more than anyone else, even her. She told him how she'd picked up his bow, reignited his legacy. She was every bit his daughter, from his spirit to his eyes, all pieces of him shined through her.

"She's a mother now."

"Really?" Robin laughs with joy as Regina nods, affirmatively.

"Yes," she says. "A pair of twins, Wren and Raven."

She smiled at the memory of those two children, a boy and a girl with the same pair of curious green eyes. Their parents had abandoned them when they were just three years old, too poor to keep them around. Alice took to them immediately but Robin had resisted - she'd been uncertain. It took a few weeks but her heart had won out. Her niece loved her children with all her heart, she was raising them with the same firm but kind hand her father had raised her brother with. The day before their adoption she'd come to Regina, confessing to her Aunt that she wasn't sure of herself, that she doubted almost every choice she made with them. Regina had taken her hands and assured her that doubt was a part of parenting, the true measure was caring enough to worry if you were making the right decisions.

"I was so proud of her the day she signed those papers," breathed Regina. "I don't think I'd ever seen her do anything braver than put their lives into her own hands."

Robin smiled, satisfied with what he'd learned of his daughter. "And what about my boy? What about Roland."

Regina sniffed, nodding her head. "He's… remarkable." The ends of her lips of tugged into a trembling smile as a tear ran down her cheek. "And I am so glad because I was so worried he wouldn't be."

Through tears she told him about his son, about the man he'd grown to be. How he'd somehow found and connected with her other half and his mirror. He'd been fourteen years old when she'd finally seen him again. His dark curls had grown out to his shoulders and his brown weren't as wide and innocent as she'd remembered but same as with his sisters, she'd been able to see nothing but Robin on his face. The same dimples and smile, the same animated eyebrows and head movements. It was impossible for her to look at him and not see his father. She'd been afraid to see him, to face him after how she'd failed not just with his father's death but with everything that came afterwards. He was more forgiving than she'd deserved. He'd put his arms around her, whispered _Papa said everyone gets a second chance_ and all was forgotten.

"He's a sheriff now."

Robin's eyes widened in disbelief as a boisterous laugh fell from his lips. "A sheriff? Are you joking?"

"Not at all," she said, with a chuckle. "He's a lawman and a good one. Fair, honest and uncorrupted. He protects his people and they trust him in return. He saved them, he saved Sherwood."

Robin's beloved homeland had fallen to disarray in his absence. Corruption had resurfaced and the people had been taken advantage of in every way. Roland knew what Sherwood had meant to his father and once he saw what it had become he couldn't let it stand. He didn't do it on his own. He'd had help from his sister, from Henry and the Charmings, her other half and even Robin of Locksely but he'd fought free Sherwood from the corrupt sheriff and gang that had taken it over… and he won. When the dust settled the people had only trusted him to keep things in order.

"All the values and beliefs you taught him, he took them to the right side of the law."

"Where they belong," Robin whispered, pride in his eyes as he listened to her speak of his son.

"He has a wife now, and kids," she added, with a grin. "Three boys. Robin, Reginald and Richard."

Robin softly chuckled, tilting his head. "I'm sensing a bit of a theme there."

Regina laughed, nodding her head. She'd thought the "R" names were a bit much but as Roland reminded her it was a good letter, one he associated with two very specific heroes. Why not continue the trend?

Sighing, she gripped his hand, thinking of their children, of their children's children and all their beautiful faces.

"They were with me, Robin," she whispered, holding back tears. "All of them. They made sure I got here."

A shaky breath escaped her as she thought of her last moments, looking out at all those beautiful, tearful faces. So many people who would miss her, who loved her. For so long she'd thought that her end would be lonely, dark… painful. A losing fight where she'd hold on to the bitter end.

But it wasn't. It was quiet and peaceful… loving. When the time came she'd been ready.

Robin reached out to wipe her cheek and she'd realized that she'd started to cry.

"They loved you," he whispered. "They still do. Even now past the end."

Tearfully, she smiled, allowing herself to nod. "I know. That's what made it so easy to let go."

Robin sighed, comfortingly rubbing her hand. "And what about now? Do you think you can do it again?"

She knitted her eyebrows together, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… it's time for a new adventure." Gripping her hands, he tilted his head toward the tavern door. "Right outside is a fresh start, another go 'round so to speak. All we have to do is open the door."

Regina's lips parted in awe as she glanced in its direction. It was simple wooden door but she could feel the possibility radiating from behind it. A surprised huff fell from her lips. Ever since that day in the dungeon, when he'd come to her, she'd thought that this was meant to be her eternity. Sitting in this tavern, at this table right across from the love of her life.

"Staying here is an option," Robin assured her, sensing her confusion. "And make no mistake I am more than willing to sit across from you 'til the end of time. I can think of almost nothing better… but years ago you once told me that it wasn't fair that our story was so short."

"And you said that didn't make it any less epic," she remembered, with a wistful smile.

Robin grinned her. "What do you think m'lady? Do you think it's possible to make magic happen twice?"

Hope swells in her heart as she looks at him from across the table. It was true - the briefness of their time together hadn't been fair. And the idea of another chance at it, the chance to get it right, well, she could think of almost nothing better.

"Can we have one last drink before we go?" she softly asked.

Robin nodded, excitement growing in his eyes. When she looked down there were two glasses of whiskey beside their hands and they each took one. Staring into each other's eyes, they clinked glasses and started to take a sip.

They drew out the moment, taking small sips, reminiscing on what they'd be leaving behind. All the memories, all the victories and mistakes. Their children - who they knew deep in their souls would be alright. For the last few minute, they held on, they soaked it in knowing they'd never be able to once they were finished.

Leaving two empty glasses on the tavern table they walked over to the door hand in hand. Inches away they stopped taking one last breath. Regina turned to him, tears in her eyes. "Do you think we'll know each other in this new life?"

Robin turned to her, taking her face in his hand. "My love… I will know you in any life. Past, present or future, it doesn't matter. My heart will always call out to yours."

He gave her one last reassuring smile before pulling her lips to his, giving her one final kiss before the journey ahead. He wasn't forceful, or passionate about it. They had a whole life ahead of them for those things. For now, he just wanted to remind her, one last time, what it felt like to have his lips against her own.

Pulling away, he pressed his forehead against hers. "Are you ready now, love?"

She took one final breath. "I'm ready."

Together, they walked through the door.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cursing under her breath she ran trying to cover her head from the rain with the thin newspaper she held above it. Plump raindrops fell from the sky, splashing toward the ground and beginning to soak her outfit. Damn her boss for keeping her twenty minutes late and damn herself for choosing to wear these heels that made running all but impossible.

Turning the corner, she shouted in desperation as she saw the bus pull away from her stop with her still fifty feet way. "Oh damn it!" she cursed, slowing to dejected walk.

Giving up on saving her hair for the day, she lowered her newspaper letting the rain spatter across her scalp and everything below. After waiting another thirty minutes for the next bus she'd be soaked no matter what.

Sighing, she tried to turn her thoughts to what she would do when she got back to her apartment. She'd probably take a warm bubble bath, crank up her radiator and climb into the thickest, warmest pajamas she had - anything to shake off the feeling of this freezing rain.

Bracing herself to endure it for the next half-hour, she suddenly realized that the raindrops had stopped coming. Instead of feeling them fall against her shoulders, she now heard them hitting against the fabric of an umbrella which was suddenly above her head.

Surprised, she looked to her left to find a man - a gorgeous man- dressed in a jeans and brown leather jacket holding an old black umbrella above her head. His blue eyes danced with mischief as he looked down at her, sheepishly gesturing toward it. "Pardon me milady… but you look like you're in need of shelter?"

She eyed him warily, before scoffing with disdain. "I'm not in the habit of seeking shelter from strange men."

"And I'm not in the habit of offering it to wet women," he quickly replied. "But I figured it'd be less awkward than me standing three feet away completely dry while I allow you to be soaked… it also lets me feel like much less of an asshole."

That earns him small laugh that she's not quite sure she wants to give him.

A smirk appears on his face at the sound of it. "I can leave you to your rain if that's what you prefer."

Biting her lip, she thinks it over. It was bold of him to come over and she's not sure if she likes that. However… he is cute and it is pouring. If things get hairy she can always reach for the pepper spray she keeps in the side pocket of her purse.

"Shelter… isn't unwelcome," she concedes, with a reluctant nod.

He nods in acceptance, double-checking that no rain hits her. After a moment, he points out. "You're _black-hair third row_."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Excuse me?"

"You ride my morning commute," he explains. "Black hair, always sitting in the third row of the bus at 7:30."

She studies his face then, a surprised chuckle falling from her lips as she realizes who he is. "And you're _laptop-two jackets_."

"Laptop-two jackets?" he laughingly questions.

"You always stand next to the doors wearing a laptop bag and a hoodie underneath your leather jacket," she smugly explains, with a grin. "I thought you looked familiar."

She saw him everyday on her morning commute. He got on before her and always stood, hanging onto the handrail. He used to sit in the back but lately he'd been giving up his to another bus regular who was pregnant and starting to show.

"I never see you on the route back," he points out, curious.

"Boss kept me late," she replies. "I should've been long gone by now."

"Well then, I guess it must be fate." He smiles, offering her his hand. "I'm Rowan."

Hesitating but clearly game she shakes it. "Raina."

Her hand grips his and something inside her shifts. Looking into his blue eyes she gets a feeling that she's never felt before.

Like she's met someone whose eyes she was born to gaze into.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**_


End file.
